Godzilla: Frontlines Wiki
Godzilla: Frontlines is an upcoming science fiction monster novel written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through the computer program Blurb. The novel features Ryan Lee and Sofia Carson in lead roles with Ashleigh Yzerman, Jonathan Martin Hicks, Megan Tan, Damon Grouette, Angelica Malagon, Eric VanderZwaag, Leah Antonides, Caleb Meyerhoff, Sonja Marchinkow, Kevin Veenstra, Josh Vandiermen and Ben Macri. The plot follows Lee and Carson as they attempt to unravel the mysterious origins of Godzilla, leading to the discovery of the three-headed dragon King Ghidorah buried deep in the Arctic. When Ghidorah awakens with the intention to destroy Earth, Lee and Carson realize that Godzilla is their only hope to save the planet. There is no official release date yet confirmed for the novel. Plot The story opens in the Rocky Mountains during a military weapons test in 2013. A series of explosions reveals the nesting grounds of a giant monster called Rodan, who awakens and proceeds to decimate the military force. Rodan travels to the city of Seattle where it destroys much of the city before the army arrives to counterattack. Rodan's presence soon heralds the appearance of the King of the Monsters, Godzilla, who engages and wounds Rodan in a fierce battle. The army attempts to prevent more destruction by nuking the city, however, both Godzilla and Rodan survive. In the aftermath, the Government covers up the story and forms Monarch, a secret organization dedicated to studying Godzilla and similar monsters. Three years later, Monarch leaks footage revealing the existence of giant monsters dubbed "Titans" to the world. Ryan Lee, a freelance investigative journalist living in New York City, makes it his personal mission to learn everything there is to know about the Titans. Travelling to the city of Los Angeles, California to begin his story, Ryan meets famous reporter Sofia Carson whom he develops feelings for. Learning that they're pursuing the same news story, they decide to work together in uncovering the mysteries of the Titans. Elsewhere, college student Megan Tan meets with retired army sergeant Preston Buffaloe to discuss the existence of the Titans. Preston believes that the Titans present a global threat to humanity, and Megan seeks revenge for the death of a friend in Seattle. Agreeing to an alliance, Preston says that he will use his partnership with Monarch to convince the President of the threat posed by the Titans. Ryan and Carson make the acquaintance of Monarch Recruiter Mark Shewfelt, who tells them everything he knows about the organization's research on the Titans. Shewfelt later reveals that Monarch sent him to recruit them, revealing that the Titan-studying organization is well aware of their investigation. Lee and Carson are brought to a secret Monarch facility where they are introduced to Monarch Science Chief Sonja Marchinkow and witness the birth of a larva dubbed Mothra. Shewfelt explains that Sonja is in charge of Titan research, and that they will be working closely with her to unravel the origins of monsters like Godzilla. When Mothra begins to get riled up, Sonja uses the "ORCA," a device that can emit frequencies to attract Titans or alter their behavior, to calm her down. After some consideration, Ryan and Carson accept the job offer. In Egypt, arcaelogist Ashleigh Yzerman and her team uncover the fossilized remains of an unknown species of Titan. Upon closer inspection, Ashleigh's partner Angelica Malagon identifies the Titan as a Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism (otherwise known as "MUTO"), one of the first species encountered by humans. Ashleigh contacts Monarch to report their discovery, and is told they will have a Monarch operative come check it out. Unbeknownst to the archaelogist's team, their ecological dig has disturbed the rest of a second MUTO deep underground. Back in the Monarch facility, Shewfelt receives a phone call from Preston requesting an update on Monarch's research. Shewfelt reports that his research team hatched a new species of Titan and is given instructions to prepare for his arrival. Meanwhile, Sonja finds Sofia looking through Monarch's files in an attempt to learn more about the Titans. Ryan soon joins them in the lab and inquires about Sofia's findings, to which Sofia shows them a file regarding a three-headed Titan code-named "Monster Zero," whose location remains unknown. Shewfelt soon returns and informs them that Preston is on his way to observe their work, prompting Sonja to go check on Mothra. Shewfelt explains to Ryan and Sofia about their partnership with Preston, a retired army sergeant who believes the Titans are a major threat to humanity. Ryan later asks Sofia about the chances of Preston trying to have Mothra killed. Preston soon arrives at the facility and is brought before Mothra's containment unit to observe her behavior. Ryan and Sofia observe the army sergeant from the catwalk, when Mothra suddenly begins to get riled up. Shewfelt demands an explanation from Sonja, moments before the facility loses power. A group of armed mercenaries storm the Monarch facility and begin executing Monarch members. Mothra breaks out of containment amid the chaos and escapes the facility, while the mercenaries kidnap Preston and Sonja. In the aftermath of the attack, Shewfelt recruits Ryan and Sofia to help him rack down the mercenaries and save Preston. Before they can pursue the mercenaries, however, Shewfelt says they need to recruit more allies to the team. The group travels to Egypt where they meet Ashleigh and her team of archaelogists. Their meeting is interrupted when the second MUTO emerges from underground, destroying the archaelogist camp and killing several archaelogists. The MUTO leaves the dig site in shambles before making its escape, and the Monarch team pursues it toward the Pacific Ocean. Godzilla resurfaces shortly after the MUTO awakens and ambushes the monster upon its arrival, easily overpowering and killing it in the water. After dispatching the MUTO, Godzilla heads for Antarctica where Sofia concludes is where Monster Zero rests. The Monarch team realize that the mercenaries beat them there, and discover that Preston is working with the mercenaries. Preston reveals his plan to show the world just how big a threat the Titans pose before having Sonja awaken and free Monster Zero. Once free, however, Monster Zero attacks and kills most of the mercenary unit including Preston before fighting Godzilla and escaping. Ryan later discovers that Preston was working with another individual who shares his hatred of the Titans. The Monarch team soon discovers that Rodan is residing in Mount Everest, and resolve to lure him into battle with Monster Zero. Using the ORCA, the Monarch team awakens Rodan and lures him into combat with Monster Zero, but the three-headed Titan easily defeats Rodan and knocks him into the ocean. Godzilla subsequently ambushes Monster Zero, gaining the upper hand by decapitating his left head. During the fight, the Navy launches a prototype missile called the "Oxygen Destroyer," which seemingly kills Godzilla. Completely unaffected, Monster Zero regrows his lost head and awakens all the other dormant Titans around the world, with Rodan submitting to his rule. Through mythological texts, Sofia discovers that Monster Zero's real identity is Ghidorah, an ancient alien who seeks to transform Earth to his liking. Ryan and Sofia both realize that Godzilla is the only being powerful enough to defeat Ghidorah. Meanwhile, Mothra emerges from her cocoon and flies to "Castle Bravo," Monarch's Bermuda base, to communicate with Godzilla, who survived the detonation and is recuperating in an ancient underwater city. At the same time, the United States Army mobilizes outside Washington DC as every major city around the world is attacked by the Titans. Megan Tan stands with General Kevin Veenstra, arguing that recent attacks have proven how big a threat the Titans are to humanity. Kevin ultimately agrees that they must retaliate if humanity is to survive, and orders an air strike against Ghidorah, who has made his roost in the ruins of Washington. At the same time, Shewfelt's team manages to locate Godzilla's lair via submarine within a highly radioactive area. Upon further studies, Sofia concludes that it will take far too long for Godzilla to recover on his own. Ryan raises the possibility of speeding up the process with a nuclear warhead, which Sonja predicts has a ninety percent chance of working. When remote detonation fails to work, however, Sonja sacrifices herself to manually detonate the warhead, which both revives Godzilla and increases his power. The remaining Monarch team members use the ORCA to guide Godzilla to Washington, where Ghidorah swiftly decimates the military forces attacking him. Godzilla attacks Ghidorah upon his arrival, while Shewfelt takes his team to the military base. Cast * Ryan Lee ': A freelance investigative journalist from New York City who has dedicated his life to learning everything about the Titans. His investigation leads him to partner up with Sofia Carson and later joining the Titan-studying organization called Monarch. He is among the first to discover the three-headed Ghidorah buried in the Arctic, and the first to realize Godzilla is the only one capable of defeating him. During the final battle in Washington, Ryan attempts to convince the army that Godzilla is not their enemy. * '''Sofia Carson ': A famous news reporter from Los Angeles who is working on a news story regarding the Titans when she meets investigative journalist Ryan Lee, whom she partners with upon realizing they're working on the same story. She later joins the Titan-studying organization Monarch in order to learn more about the origins of the Titans. She plays a key role in discovering Ghidorah's identity and extraterrestrial origins and later stands with Ryan during the final showdown in Washington, DC. * '''Ashleigh Yzerman : An archaelogist partnered with the Titan-studying organization Monarch. * 'Jonathan Hicks ': * 'Megan Tan ': * 'Preston Buffaloe ': * 'Angelica Malagon ': * 'Eric VanderZwaag ': * 'Leah Antonides ': * 'Caleb Meyerhoff ': * 'Sonja Marchinkow ': * 'Kevin Veenstra ': * 'Josh Vandiermen ': * 'Mark Shewfelt ': * 'Ben Macri ': Notes To Be Added Category:Browse